


PROBLEMATIC ONE-SHOTS (cuz we all need Jesus)

by Night_Racoon



Category: mcyt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Racoon/pseuds/Night_Racoon
Summary: I’m kinda hyper focused on these ships for some reason, I already know I’m going to hell, so don’t need people telling me to :)Also the only hashtags are the problematic ones, so you had to be searching for these.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Hello!! Remember you had to search the tags in order to find this!!

If you want to request you can, I’ll try to write it!

WHAT I WONT WRITE:  
-Necrophilia  
Seriously this is really weird, why is this a thing??  
-Piss kink??  
Again, what the fuck?? This is so weird

That’s about it, but there’s probably more stuff I won’t be comfortable writing, we’ll see.


	2. Slow-burn fluff Tommy|Ranboo|Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets out of prison but due to dream, doesn’t think Ranboo or tubbo love him. So he hides from them, until he can’t. 
> 
> FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bit slow burn, didn’t mean to do that ://

Tommy | Tubbo | Ranboo   
Fluff 

Third Person POV  
Being in the prison with his abuser didn't do anything good for Tommy's mental health. Plus the scars from being killed, then brought back to live by the same guy didn't help. He can't handle people touching him, it hurts too much. 

So when Sam came to give Dream more food, only to hear Tommy yelling again, he thought he was going crazy. He wouldn't make the same mistake and, ignoring protocol, lowered the lava wall. They still didn't know what caused the explosions, but Tommy's life could be at risk again. 

His eyes widen when he sees Tommy, obviously alive again, hiding in the corner, dream taunting him. "TOMMY!! I'm lowering the lava, I need you to get on the bridge so I can get you out of there!", Sam yells to Tommy. 

"That's not the protocol! I made these rules, I know that it's against the rules to get the visiter out when there's a threat still unknown about!", Dream yells, not liking that Tommy would be leaving. 

"You're in prison! You are the prisoner! I have people I need to protect, one of them being Tommy", Sam yells back, causing that hopeful sensation to rise in Tommy's chest, the feeling of finally knowing someone cares about you. 

Sam puts up the wall dividing Tommy and Dream, and sends the bridge over. Tommy steps on timidly, and moves with the bridge like sam told him to. Once on the other side, sam attempts to guide Tommy by putting a hand on Tommy's back, but Tommy hisses in pain and moves away. His eyes widen when he does, "Sam I'm sorry! Just please don't touch me, it still hurts I guess", Tommy informs sam, sam just nodding his head, in warden mode. 

Once out of the vault part of the prison, sam turns to Tommy, "everyone thinks you're dead, what are we going to do about it", sam asks Tommy. Tommy's eyes want to water when he hears sam use 'we'. 

"I- I don't think I can look at any people right now, maybe puffy, b- but I don't think I want to see anyone besides you and puffy", Tommy tells sam, sam nodding and helping Tommy towards the innit hotel. It had been taken over by Jack Manifold, but with the help of sam nook, it'll be Tommy's again. 

So, as sam takes Tommy to his hotel, Tommy has a look around. He sees that someone is building something right beside his hotel, there's also a McDonalds?   
'How does all this happen in the apparent week I was gone', Tommy thinks to himself. 

He tries not to think about the people he can't bring himself to see. Tubbo and Ranboo. 

He knows of their wedding, of their adopted child, of how they moved on with their lives without him. Dream would constantly remind him. 

It hurt him, if he was being honest, he wanted them to move on, but he didn't think it would happen in the week he was gone. He was told that they didn't even know he was gone til sam told them he was dead. That hurt. 

'They won't even care that your back', a voice in the back of Tommy's head tells him. He didn't want it to be true, so he was going to avoid them at all costs. He could avoid the truth. 

So for the first week, Tommy stayed at his hotel, not leaving in fear of being seen. Sam nook had kicked jack out, stating that he couldn't own the building again more. Sam was careful to make sure jack didn't know that Tommy was back. He knew jack only took the hotel to celebrate Tommy's death. 

Puffy had visited as often as she could, she didn't want to fail Tommy again. Her plan is to help him through the plan he gets from being touch, due to his rather brutal death. And every change she got, she'd go to the hotel, slowly getting Tommy more used to be touch. 

One of the best days was when puffy went to give Tommy a hug, he didn't stop her and even hugged her back slightly. She almost started crying, making Tommy think he did something wrong, but she profusely told him that it wasn't. 

But before this puffy never went to the hotel, saying it reminder her too much of the child she failed. So suddenly visiting it almost everyday, for hours at a time, was suspicious. Tubbo and Ranboo were still working on their hotel, and they'd see puffy go into the hotel and leave either smiling or sad. It made them thing something was up. 

One day, while Ranboo and tubbo were building their hotel, they saw puffy once again heading to the hotel, a look of determination on her face. They shrug and continue working, but while Puffy was inside the hotel, Ranboo and tubbo made a plan to ask her what was up. They both knew it had something to do with Tommy, but seeing has he was 'dead', they couldn't think of many explanations as to why she was visiting the hotel so much. 

After hours of work, puffy leaves the hotel with a watery smile on her face. Like she was crying happy tears. They both stopped working and walked up to puffy. She noticed this and her eyes began to show panic, as she tried to inconspicuously walk faster away from them. While she was helping Tommy, he would tell her about his time in the prison, of his fears of talking to the very people walking towards her. 

Ranboo caught up to her fairly easily, being tall and all, and gently tapped her shoulder, he wanted to know what was up, but he didn't want to scare her. She jumped anyway and turned to face him, tubbo jogging to catch up. "We, uh, noticed that you keep going to the hotel, is something going on?", Ranboo asked, tubbo nodding along. She freezes for a moment, which doesn't go unnoticed by Ranboo, and replies, "Just trying to get over my grief, that is his hotel and I'm proud that he has it".

She walks away and they don't stop her this time, though they are tempted to visit the hotel now. They notice that sam nook is around a lot more and will often be either protecting the doors, or inside with puffy. They try to hatch a plan, but ultimately decide that it's time to go to their son. 

The next day is the day that Tommy decides to try and walk outside, with puffy and sam of course. Sam and puffy are to make sure Tommy isn't seen, but they don't want to have to use invisible potions, for they don't know what the effects will do to Tommy. They have no idea how to treat Tommy if he gets hurt, seeing as in a panicked state, that pain he feels is worse then normal. 

So as puffy reaches the hotel, she notices that Ranboo and tubbo aren't working on their hotel, she assumes they're spending the day with their son and goes to get Tommy. She smiles when she sees that Tommy is excited to go outside. 

Tommy steps outside, putting a hand over his eyes to look around, everything seems so different. The red vines have spread, meaning the egg situation is getting worse, but it seems that people are trying to get rid of it. 

Sam and puffy get a happy feeling when they see Tommy smile as he looks at the prime path, they watch as his eyes land on all the buildings around him, "Where do you wanna go?", sam asks Tommy. 

Tommy looks up at him, "I want to go to my house, can I?", he asks, as if he's expecting them to decline. They both grimace a bit, remembering what Ranboo did with the flowers, "Yeah, we can go, but it'll look different", puffy tells him, he just nods and they start the walk to Tommy's house.

As they round the corner to Tommy's house, Tommy quickly hides behind sam, Ranboo was at his house, he wasn't ready to talk to him yet. He felt his heart starting to break a bit as remembers all the stories Dream told him about Ranboo and tubbo. 

He tugged on sam, hoping he would understand that he can't do this, but sam let out an hum of acknowledgment, causing Ranboo to look up. They couldn't hide Tommy in time and settled for a quick enderpearl away. 

Ranboo looked up and was met with the sight of Tommy behind sam and puffy before quickly being pearled away. He was so confused an enderman noice escapes him, causing tubbo, who just arrived, to look at him concerned. "I think I just saw Tommy, but that wouldn't make sense, would it?", Ranboo questioned, tubbo freezes for a moment, pondering. 

"Maybe that's why puffy is always going to hotel, maybe they're hiding him so no one kills him?", tubbo says, "either way, we have to go to the hotel to find out". Ranboo nods his head in agreement and they head that way. 

As they walk to the hotel they notice that sam is outside the door. "TUBBO_ AND RANBOO ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE INNIT HOTEL, PLEASE LEAVE THE PREMISES", he says, the animal crossing dialogue playing. They both look confused, if Tommy was alive, why would he ban them from seeing him? They look past sam nook and in the main room is a living Tommy hugging himself while puffy seems to be talking to him, maybe calming him down? 

"We want to see Tommy!", tubbo exclaims, a bit too loudly because Ranboo watches as Tommy jumps onto to puffy, only to jerk back and give a look of pain, before quickly walking up the stairs and out of sight. Puffy following just as quickly before seemingly being told something and walking to the door. 

"Tommy has asked that we politely ask you to leave, he isn't ready to see you two yet", she informs them. They both give a surprised look, Tommy is asking for them to leave? Why? Then Ranboo gets reminded of a week ago, "You said he was dead. He clearly isn't, why did you lie to us?", he asks, tubbo nodding with him. 

Puffy sighs, "He was dead, Dream killed him, then revived him, I guess it was some kind of sick joke, but Tommy is traumatized and so far has only let me touch him, and didn't want anyone to know except me and sam, but now y'all know, so please go about your day and pretend this didn't happen", Puffy explains. They stare at her for a second before walking towards the hotel, "How do you expect us to go about like we don't know that our friend is still alive?", Tubbo asks them. 

Sam and puffy both sigh and follow them to the hotel, "At least let me warn him, he's heartbroken about y'all", puffy says before walking in, sam once again stationed at the door. Ranboo and Tubbo look at each other confused, how did they break his heart? 

Tommy was sitting in his room, hugging himself, he wasn't ready to see them, he doesn't want to face the truth yet. The truth that they didn't care about him. What if they only came here to make fun of him like techno did during his exile. He couldn't handle the two people he loves mocking him. 

A knock at the door startles him, and he hears puffy saying something, but it's muffled by the door. I walk and I open it, "it seems Ranboo and tubbo really want to see you, they won't leave the entrance. I know you're scared to see them, but I think they care, I don't think they'll mock you", she says, gently petting his hair to keep him grounded. He sighs, he really didn't want to see them yet- if at all. He nods and puffy leads him to the entrance. 

Outside the windows he can see Ranboo and tubbo trying to talk to sam, but quickly look up at him. He hesitantly walks to the doors, and slowly opens the doors. Now he's in front of the two people he loves, but will never love him back. "Hi", is all he can muster to them. Tubbo tries to hug him, but sam holds him back as Tommy flinches away. "I'm sorry", he says, trying to hold back tears, he wasn't ready to do this yet. 

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong, we just want you to be happy and know you're safe", tubbo says, his voice soft. Tommy looks at him, the tears flowing more, which causes tubbo and Ranboo to slightly panic, not knowing what they did wrong. "I'm sorry!! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry", tubbo says placing his hand on Tommy's shoulder, causing Tommy to hiss in pain and jerk away. This hurts tubbo more then he'd care to admit. 

"S- sorry, it just- it hurts so much", Tommy says, "it hurts when people touch me". This breaks both Ranboos and tubbos heart, Tommy sounds so broken. Seeing one of the people they live in such a state breaks their heart more.

Both tubbo and Ranboo try to calm Tommy down by saying sweet nothings to him, letting him know they care, and that there were here for him now. Tommy takes their words to heart, trying to convince himself that Dream was wrong and that they do love him, even if it’s not in the way he wants. 

After asking for puffys permission, tubbo and Ranboo offer to take Tommy to meet their son, Michael. He accepts, but in reality, seeing the child his friends had while he was in prison would hurt him. 

The walk there, they caught up with stuff, tubbo and Ranboo telling him of their many marriages and Michael. Tommy didn’t really say much, just listening to them, which threw them off. Usually Tommy is always talking. 

When they got to Snow Chester, they go to tubbo and Ranboos house, and tubbo goes first to get their son. Ranboo following after indicating for Tommy to follow him. He does.

And when he gets up there and sees a baby zombie piglin, he assumes they are Michael and smiles at the kid. The kid turns to Tommy and yelps, “Papa!”, running up to him. Tommy is left speechless with Ranboo and tubbo thinking of why Michael called Tommy ‘papa’. 

Micheal jumps onto Tommy and Tommy just takes the pain, not wanting to scare the child. But he can’t hide his grimace, but luckily the child doesn’t notice and starts to talk about his day to Tommy. Tommy looks to the other two, hoping for an explanation, they both look embarrassed, their faces blood red. 

“We may have told him about you a lot, so he starting calling you his third dad.. we didn’t correct him.. becausewealsowantyoutobehisthirddad.”, tubbo ends quickly that Tommy don’t understand him. Tommy voiced his confusion. 

“We never corrected Micheal because we were hoping you’d want to be his dad as well, then we got news that you had.. passed, and we were too upset to correct him”, Ranboo tells Tommy. 

Tommy just looks at him, trying to understand what he said. Did they want him to date them as well, or just be another father. Both are very important roles to him, but clarity would be nice, “what?”, he questions.

Both sigh, realizing Tommy could be very oblivious. “We’d like you to join our relationship, make it a trio instead of a duo.. it’s alright if yo-“, tubbo was cut off by a “yeah sure, I’ll join”, from Tommy, causing tubbo and Ranboo to blink at how fast he accepted. “You sure, you didn’t give it much thought”, Ranboo asks concerned. 

Tommy gently smiles at them, “y’all were all I could think about in that prison so I wouldn’t go insane, I already put thought into it.. Dream would say such bad things about y’all, saying y’all didn’t care about me anymore, I guess his words got to me, so I didn’t want to see you.. afraid he was right”, Tommy let’s put an awkward chuckle when he reveals the truth. 

Ranboo and tubbo go to each side of Tommy and both kiss his cheek, causing them to burn. He jumps back, clearly embarrassed, “W- where did that come from!! Don’t randomly do that to big man like me”, he says, voice breaking causing the other two to laugh. 

That day Ranboo, tubbo, and Tommy were united again, and Micheal finally met his third dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro I posted this yesterday and have the discovery that, first off I’m not the only one who is stuck with this hyper fixation, but also that y’all like smut.. now I don’t know how to write smut so I can’t promise it’ll be good, but I’ll try!


End file.
